This invention relates to functional floating structures. In particular, the invention relates to floating fish spawning structures.
Fish reproduction in many lakes, rivers, and marine areas is less than optimal, resulting in fish populations that are lower than desirable in these waters. In many cases, the low reproduction rates are a result of lack of suitable natural spawning habitat. In some cases, natural spawning habitat has been impaired by man-caused activities; for example, suitable shallow-water gravel bed areas may be used as human swimming zones, thereby making them unattractive for spawning fish. In other areas, formerly clear waters have been muddied by man-caused agitation of the lake bottom by boat traffic, also making these areas unattractive to spawning fish. In other areas, desirable sport fish such as rainbow trout have been artificially stocked into lakes and ponds that have no zones of shallow, well aerated, gravel-covered bottom areas necessary for these fish to spawn. Since these fish cannot naturally reproduce, they must be periodically restocked to maintain the population.
There are numerous examples in the background art of inventions that provide fish spawning habitat, but all of these inventions have deficiencies that are overcome by the present invention. The background art is characterized by U.S. Pat. Nos. 5,201,136; 5,224,292; 5,528,856; 5,588,396; 5,766,474; 5,980,738; 6,086,755; 6,089,191 and 6,555,219 and U.S. Patent Application Nos. 2003/0051398; 2003/0208954; 2005/0183331; the disclosures of which patents and patent applications are incorporated by reference as if fully set forth herein.
LaMorte et al. in U.S. Pat. No. 5,201,136 describe various embodiments of fish spawning structures named “Bass Bungalows,” “Cat Houses” and “Crappie Condos” for three different fish species. These structures are all designed to rest on the bottom of a water body. Also described is a “Magic Mushroom,” which is an umbrella-shaped, buoyant cover that is designed to be anchored on the bottom, with the top cap providing overhead cover from predators. The structures described by LaMorte et al. are designed to rest on the bottom of a water body, and therefore can only be used for spawning at depths that are acceptable to the fish.
Yoshida in U.S. Pat. No. 5,588,396 describes an enclosed spawning case for use in an aquarium that protects the eggs from adult fish. The invention described by Yoshida is designed to be attached to the bottom or sides of an aquarium, and is not free floating.
Calinski et al. in U.S. Pat. No. 6,089,191 describe an enclosed structure with openings that serve as a shelter for fish and other marine organisms. The structure may optionally be suspended by flotation devices (specifically, one or more buoys). The suspended structures of Calinski et al. do not have wave-dampening features. The inventions of Calinski et al. and Yoshida are limited in that they teach enclosed environments.